


Tala You Fucking Simp

by wolborgie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolborgie/pseuds/wolborgie
Summary: I’m finally writing something about my girl! Kira and Tala are one of my main ships lmao. Also, I made Tala a bit of a softie for the sake of this one-shot, poor baby can’t handle romantic feelings lol. Anyways I hope y’all like it <3side note: this takes place during the g-rev tournamentside-side note: yes this is the title of the one-shot because I cannot think of another title
Relationships: Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov/Original Character(s), Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Tala You Fucking Simp

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally writing something about my girl! Kira and Tala are one of my main ships lmao. Also, I made Tala a bit of a softie for the sake of this one-shot, poor baby can’t handle romantic feelings lol. Anyways I hope y’all like it <3
> 
> side note: this takes place during the g-rev tournament 
> 
> side-side note: yes this is the title of the one-shot because I cannot think of another title

A few weeks have passed since the tournament had started, and Kira’s feelings for Tala were growing stronger as each day went by. She was confused yet thankful for how well they got along with each other, especially since Tala isn’t the nicest person anyone’s known. But of course that doesn’t mean that they became best friends right off the bat, it was a bit of a process for them to open up to each other. 

They officially met each other sometime after the tournament had started, their interaction was awkward to say the least. Kira could barely hold eye contact while the only thing Tala did was ask her why she wasn’t talking a few times. As time went on, the awkward tension lifted and not being able to hold eye contact turned into small smiles. Those smiles became small talk, which led to trading phone numbers, this eventually turned into them sneaking out and exploring whichever city they were visiting for the tournament. 

At the moment, the current lineup was that the Blitzkrieg Boys were going against the PPB All Starz. Neither teams had come out to interact with the others, as they were in their respective waiting rooms preparing for the upcoming match. All of the other competitors were socializing while waiting for the match to begin.

At this point, Kira had fully realized that she’s in love with her best friend. But deciding whether or not to tell him was eating her up.

Now here she was sitting on a bench by the waiting rooms with Julia and Mariah, trying to build up the courage to talk to Tala and just tell him how she feels. 

“Hey, what's the worst that can happen anyway? He says no?” Mariah asked, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder. 

“No, the worst that can happen is that he’ll want to stay away from me. I know nobody else can see it, and he himself doesn’t open up much anyways, but Tala’s a great guy and I don’t want to lose him.” Kira responded, letting out a frustrated groan. 

“So what if he does, you have plenty of friends right here!” Julia exclaimed, throwing up her arms in exaggeration.

Kira let out a sigh “I know I do, and I’m truly grateful for that but, I have plenty of friends and only one Tala”.

“Gross” Julia squinted her eyes.

Mariah reached over to lightly smack her friend on the arm “oh shut up Julia, it’s cute and she needs our help!” 

“Look” Mariah started. “The best thing I can tell you is to just be honest with him, and if he for some reason decides to throw away your friendship then it was never a real friendship to begin with.”

Julia nodded in agreement and Kira took in a deep breath. 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” 

After receiving a final look of reassurance she stood up and began to look for the redhead who was plaguing her thoughts. 

Tala on the other hand was surprisingly going through the same dilemma of whether or not he should tell Kira how he feels. A part of him wanted to pull a Kai and just ditch her to avoid conflict, but another part of him wanted her all to himself. The way she looked at him, her silly jokes, her smile, her touch, the way she showed she actually cared for him, he wanted all of that for himself only. He knew that running from his feelings would only do more harm than good. 

Bryan was the first one to notice what was happening with his friend. Tala’s behavior had started to change, normally if someone were to crack a joke or playfully nudge him, Tala would be thoroughly swearing at them up and down. But now suddenly when Kira displays these childish behaviors Tala’s not only laughing but ready to demolish anyone who makes the girl frown. 

“You’re out of your damn mind Bryan. There’s no way I could have any sort of romantic feelings, especially not for buggy.” Tala said flatly to his friend. 

‘Buggy’ was the nickname Tala had given Kira when they had made a stop in Egypt. They were taking a walk around the marketplace, eating street-food when a fly had flown by dangerously close to Kira’s ear. After a minor scare, Kira turned to Tala and started to talk about how in her native language, Urdu, her name translated to bug. Tala had obviously decided to take advantage of that information and began to call her ‘buggy’ to tease her. 

“Buggy? Do you even hear yourself?” Bryan asked the red-headed boy while stifling a laugh. 

“What? It’s just a nickname, like how she calls me ‘crabby’ for some reason.” Tala looked at Bryan unamused.

Bryan lost his cool, and began laughing as if his left lung would puncture at any given moment. Instead of giving any sort of advice or pep talk to prepare him for the confrontation, Bryan simply pushed Tala towards the corridor and walked away. Leaving a confused Tala, forced into confronting not only his feelings but the culprit behind these feelings. 

Being left without a choice, Tala began walking down the corridor, it didn’t take long until he spotted the cerulean haired girl walking in his direction. Only problem was, as soon as she saw who was walking towards her, she felt anxious and began to quickly walk in the other direction.

“Wait! Kira hold on!” The redhead called out, now chasing after her. 

Kira felt as if her legs had a mind of their own, luckily though she was able to calm her nerves enough to slow down. Eventually Tala was close enough to where he could put a hand on her shoulder and turn her around. 

“Tala! Hey! Um, I wasn’t looking for you or anything!” Kira fumbled out, unable to hold eye contact while mentally facepalming herself. This didn’t encourage any sort of reaction out of Tala, just leaving him to look at her with a flabbergasted stare, hand still on her shoulder. 

“Well I was, but that’s beside the point, are you okay? Should we sit down?” Tala asked, a hint of worry laced into his normally flat voice. Kira responded by nodding gently and fiddling with her hands. Tala felt a wave of protectiveness wash over himself. Kira was distressed and Tala wanted to just take it away from her.

“Maybe I do like her,” he thought. 

Tala held Kira’s hand and guided her to the nearest bench. For the first time in a while, he could feel his heart beat as if it would burst out of his chest. He could feel his patience slipping and decided to just take the dive and confess. 

“I can’t keep this to myself anymore.” Kira mumbled quietly, not giving Tala a chance to speak. “I shouldn't feel how I do about you, because you're my friend. Which I still don’t understand, what do you even see in someone like me? All I do is annoy people, that’s why nobody ever likes me.” She continued, tears threatening to spill. She always preached to Mariah about how admitting your feelings to someone is a piece of cake when she was helping her confess her feelings to Ray. But now when she’s in that position herself she realized just how hard it really is, especially when she fears she’ll lose the person she adores.

Tala wanted to respond, he wanted to hold her and tell her that she isn’t any of the awful things she labels herself to be. He wanted to tell her that he saw someone who melted the ice that covered his heart. But all he could do was just look at her, frozen and unsure of what to do. 

Kira quickly wiped her eyes and muttered an apology as she began to get up, but was soon stopped by a hand gently holding her wrist. 

“No,” Was the only thing Tala could manage to get out. “Sit, please?” He asked while bringing her back down onto the bench. 

“What I see in you is something that you don’t see in yourself” he admitted. “I don’t see someone who’s annoying or hard to like, I see someone kind, and smart, and funny, maybe a little childish but it makes you happy so who gives a shit? But most importantly you’re beautiful both inside and out, so beautiful” he paused. He had lost his patience at this point. He cupped her face in his hands, leaned in, and began to kiss her. But then pulled back after he realized exactly what he was doing. “I don’t know exactly how the fuck I’m able to feel this way toward anyone for the matter, but I’m glad it’s you, honest” He finished, staring into Kira’s eyes desperate for an answer.

“Well, I guess the feeling’s mutual then? I’m sorry! I just, I don’t know how to react to any of this because I like you a lot but I don’t want to lose you and, yeah, I like you, there I said it.” Kira rambled on, relief and excitement taking over. “So” she started again. “Does this make us, you know?” 

“Make us what?” Tala asked her confused.

“Official! Geez Tala lay off all that hairspray, I think you’re starting to inhale it” Kira responded, bewildered but amused.

“Hey watch it buggy” he responded slightly poking her side. “But yeah, it does,” he admitted happily. 

“I really don’t want this moment to end, but Mar and Jules are probably waiting for me and I promised them I’d sit with them to watch you battle today. So we should get going” Kira admitted. 

Tala interlocked his hand with hers “I don’t mind, but maybe after today’s match I can meet you at your hotel room, and we can maybe go on a date?” He asked.

“I’d love that,” Kira chirped, kissing her now boyfriend’s cheek. 

-Bonus ending-  
*Kira and Tala show up holding hands*  
Mariah: I FUCKING KNEW IT-


End file.
